crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting After School
After school kid's usually socialize, hang out, and go home. But Not always. Names have been changed to protect identities. The year was 2014, Tuesday, I was with my girlfriend; Courtney, and I was talking to her about going to a movie this friday. "Counrtney, would you want to go to a movie sometime this weekend?" I asked her. "I would love to!" She replied. I smiled and I grabbed her hand, and we walked home. I logged on to Facebook, and I checked out the movie line-up for friday. They were going to be closed. I called her. "Countney," I said. "Is something wrong, you sound sad," She asked, "Yeah. The movie theather is closed this Friday." She then said we could have our friends over at my house, and have somewhat of a party. I replied yes, said goodbye, and hung up the phone. Thursday: I was inviting a few friends of mine, to come to the party. A few said yes, and a few already had something planned. I asked her about it after school. "Courtney, who all did you invite? I asked, "Just a friend or two," "Okay see you tomorrow!" I replied. "Okay bye love you!" she hung up. Friday: We were picking everyone up. There was one person left to get. We went to her house, and her, and a boy came out. Me and my Girlfriend gave her friend a weird look, as if to say "Who's the boy?" Before we reached the house my friend driving stopped and told him to get out. He said for what and starting opening the door. He pushed the boy out and drove off. I couldn't believe he did that, but we didn't know the boy, so I didn't care. Monday: Back at school, the party went great! I would give details but I should get to the end of this already. Class went as normal. Until after school. I saw the boy who we had ditched, He looked angry, turn's out he's a year or two older than us. He forced Counrtney's friend on the ground, and I tried to stop him. He rushed Counrtney, and slammed her against a wall, and repeatdly bashed her head with a rock. I ran before I could hit him, he turned around with godlike speed, and grabbed my arm tightly, and broke, then bit into it, and drew blood. He threw me down and ran towards my friend, the one who threw him out of the car. He ran after him, and pounced on him and pulled his stomach open, and proceeded to eat his entrails, guts, liver, heart, etc. covered in blood he ran and ripped Courtney and her friend's head right off of their body. He saw me running and started chasing me, But he fell to the ground. The cops had showed up. I'm sitting at my computer typing this, obviously I didn't die or I couldn't be typing this. I'm getting tired of this person's skin. I may as well take it off and proceed to find my next victims. But hey, they ditched me. Epilogue For those of you who don't understand this, The person typing the story is the person who was ditched, he was wearing the skin of the boy who dated Courtney, which means, the cop who shot him did NOT kill him. Category:Dismemberment